Secret Wishes
by Pinkblurlover
Summary: Tylokka oneshot that occurs during the episode "The Chase". Ty lee goes out to scout for the Avatar, but decides to follow a mysterious boy instead.


These events happen during the episode "The chase" and are part of my Tylokka series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender, it's story or it's characters. I do not make money on this.(I wish)

**Secret wishes** (A Tylokka oneshot)

Ty lee was jumping from tree to tree in the darkness of the night. Her grey eyes picked up the little light from the moon and found the branches between the speeding shadows.

The Assault vehicle had broken down and Azula had send her to scout the area.

'I bet she just wanted to get rid of me. I wish I still was at the circus.'

The pink acrobat thought as the wind blew through her hair. Stopping for a second on a low branch she tried to fix her hear.

"Ugh, why does it always go loose when I'm in a hurry? I should buy a ribbon."

Talking to herself she didn't notice the shadow under the tree until it spoke.

"Is someone there? Hello, Aang?"

Ty lee froze, sitting as quietly as possible, she looked down at the blue colored shadow.

"Hmm, must've been an owl-squirrel.", The shadow said as it picked up some branches and walked away.

'He must be one of the people we are looking for. I should report back to Azula.. but maybe I should make sure first.'

The grey eyed girl thought, shuddering at the thought of being wrong, and going as quietly as possible after the now identifiable shape of a young man.

After following him for a while, never taking her eyes off of him(for the mission of course, as she old herself), they came to a small clearing where a huge animal sat next to a small camp.

Ty lee was looking in surprise. There was the Avatar, but instead of a group of mighty earth- and waterbenders, she saw two girls who were clearly fighting while he was standing there a bit uncomfortable. The Blue-clothed boy went to them and the argument seemed to be put on hold as the girl stopped screaming at the tent.

The pink girl rubbed her eyes a little as the tent seemed to be made out of stone.

'So there is an earthbender.'

As everyone seemed to go to sleep, Ty lee was sitting more and more alert at the display in front of her. When everyone was sleeping soundly, she dared to sneak into the camp. For some reason, instead of checking and possibly kidnapping the Avatar, she went to the tent of the blue-clad boy.

Finally she got a close look on him. He had his hair in some sort of ponytail, but more manly than the one of Azula's brother. The clothes were obviously water tribe, but what was he doing with the avatar?

Looking closer at his features he seemed kind of cute.

"What am I thinking, he's the enemy."

She whispered to herself as she traced his jaw line with her hand. His aura was bright bleu. She had never seen such an aura. The pink acrobat sat next to his rather strange smelling sleeping bag and just looked at him, memorizing his features.

After 5 minutes something happened that out of everything she didn't expect.

"Hi, Can I ask you why you followed me?"

He didn't open his eyes, he didn't flinch, and he didn't even stop his even breathing. He just asked her. Ty lee panicked.

'This wasn't supposed to happen, I have to get out of here!'

She did what she was trained to do, she bolted. Grabbing the first thing she could grab, a furry long thingy, she spun around and threw it at him, hard.

A squeak came from the object, which turned out to be another animal. She could hear him whisper: "Momo, get off of me!" As she jumped into a nearby tree.

Figuring out where she was she sprung for the next tree and went to do what she should've done in the first place, which was to go straight to Azula.

'That's what I should do, right?'

She contemplated as she disappeared out of sight for the Blue eyed boy standing outside his tent looking into the darkness. He stared for what seemed like hours until he finally said something and went back inside. Only momo heard him say those words as the silent night swallowed it up.

"Please… don't leave."

--

Azula: "You're such a girl."  
Me: "Stop talking or I'll make a Zucest fic."  
Azula/Mai: "You wouldn't dare."  
Me: "Try me."  
Ty lee: "Can I?" with innuendo  
Azula/Mai: "Ty lee!"  
Me: headdesk


End file.
